Framed Love
by LeafFayon
Summary: It was a normal, happy day, just like any other... Until Papyrus got home, that is.


_A/N: Hey, guys! What's up? I put this up on my DeviantArt but I believe now's a good time to get things started here on FanFic! This is my first (complete) fanfiction and the person who requested its creation was happy with it, so I hope you all will enjoy it, too!_

"NYEH-HEH-HEH! ANOTHER DAY OF GUARDING DONE! AND WITHOUT ANYTHING HAPPENING!" Papyrus laughed as he walked out of the mall. It was a little funny to see a large security uniform jacket awkwardly pulled over his "battle body" but the skeleton never minded, as he was helping others no matter who laughed at him. Since the mall was close to the home he and Sans shared (a genius idea from their human friend, Frisk), Papyrus walked to and from the mall every day he worked (and some days he didn't when he brought Frisk to play on the indoor playground). He hummed a popular song by his idol, Mettaton, watching the sky ever so slowly fade into deeper and deeper shades of pinks, purples, and blues. The times between night and day were likely to be most monster's favorite times of day because it meant freedom to them. The first thing Papyrus had seen was one of these precious times with his friends, the sun directly in the sky in front of him, which had earned the event a place in the skeleton's metaphorical heart. He thought of this on his walk. "I'M SO GLAD THAT THE TINY HUMAN COULD FREE US AT THE RIGHT MOMENT!" Papyrus said to himself. "I WONDER IF SANS IS HUNGRY... I SHALL MAKE HIM DINNER WHEN I GET HOME!"

However, something else was in store for Papyrus when he got home...

The first thing Papyrus saw was the flashing lights. Filled with immediate concern and dread, the skeleton ran the rest of the way up to the house. "SANS? SANS, WHAT'S GOING ON?" he called.

"b-bro?! b-bro, i-i didn't do it, i swear! t-tell them to let me go, i didn't do anything! b-bro!" Sans said, being pulled out of the house by two men in police uniforms. Papyrus felt a pang of worry, seeing his brother's eye glowing bright blue.

"W-WAIT, PLEASE LET HIM GO. A-AND DO NOT HURT HIM AS HE IS ACTUALLY VERY FRAGILE..." Papyrus said. "W-WHAT IS GOING ON, ANYWAYS?"

"An investigation at the site of a robbery in the mall indicates that this guy is the perpetrator," one of the police officers said.

"B-BUT... S-SANS WOULDN'T STEAL ANYTHING! HE HAS NO NEED TO!" Papyrus said.

"We found small bones and shoe prints in his size..." the other police officer said.

"TH-THAT MAKES NO SENSE THOUGH! SANS WEARS SLIPPERS, NOT SHOES, AND WE CAN'T GROW OUR BONES BACK SO IF SANS LOST ANY HE'D... WE'LL HE'D PROBABLY JUST HAVE LEFT THEM BECAUSE HE'S SO LAZY, BUT HE'S NOT MISSING ANY BONES SO IT CAN'T BE HIM!" Papyrus said.

"Sorry, it's just... since your brothers and all we... can't exactly... take that as enough proof to let him go..." the second officer said.

"w-wait! y-you can call t-tori! w-we spent a good part of the day together with frisk, sh-she can tell you!" Sans said.

"OH, GOOD CALL, BROTHER! TORIEL IS A VERY HONEST PERSON!" Papyrus said.

After a few moments, the two officers had taken Sans' phone to call Toriel. Papyrus was holding a shaking Sans, trying to calm him.

"S-SANS, RELAX... BEING SO UPSET IS UNLIKE YOU, AND IT'S BAD FOR YOUR HEALTH..." Papyrus said in a gentle voice.

"i-i don't even know what's going on, bro..! w-what's going to happen to me?!" Sans whimpered, his bones rattling from the quivering that he couldn't quell.

"THEY'RE GOING TO TALK TO THE QUEEN AND SHE SHALL SET THINGS RIGHT. I'M SURE OF IT!" Papyrus said. This seemed to calm Sans slightly, the shaking and rattling dying down a bit. Papyrus looked at the two officers when he heard them talking with a familiar voice on Sans' phone.

"Hello?" Toriel's melodious voice said on the other side of the phone.

"This is Miss Toriel?" the second officer said.

"Yes... Who is this?" Toriel asked.

"We're with the police department. We have some questions regarding a skeleton named Sans and where he was today," the first officer said.

"Oh! Yes, I can answer your questions!" Toriel said.

"Was Sans in your company at all within the past six hours?"

"He was. We all went to the spider bakery at around two," Toriel said. "We talked to Muffet while we were there, if that helps you."

"Ok, thank you for your time," the second officer said, writing on a note pad.

After the officers had returned Sans' phone and left, Papyrus was sitting with Sans on their couch, a plate of untouched spaghetti lying on the table in front of the smaller brother.

"ARE YOU OK, BROTHER?" Papyrus asked.

"heh, yeah, i'm fine now," Sans said.

"HEARING THAT IS ALMOST AS GREAT AS I AM!" Papyrus said, laughing.

"sure is, bro. at least some im-pasta didn't get me behind bars," Sans said, chuckling.

"NYEHHH! THAT PUN IS THE OPPOSITE OF GREAT!" Papyrus shouted, eliciting a laugh from Sans.

"i hope that those guys can find the _sauce_ of the robbery!" Sans said.

"SANS YOUR PUNS ARE ABSOLUTELY TERRIBLE!"

As much as he disliked his brother's puns, he still put up with them. After all, Sans _was_ cleared of suspicion. Even if there was a shocking event, Papyrus was glad to end the day as it normally did.


End file.
